hands
by Panda Dayo
Summary: [InaSure] Bahkan Inaho, sang Raja Iblis pun bertekuk lutut di hadapan manusia seperti Slaine. AU. Summary penipu. #sendokgularii


**Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **Inaho x Slaine**

 **BL alias Boys Love, shounen-ai , hvmv dsj**

 **AU. OOC. Typo(s).**

 **#sendokgularii**

 **Don't Like Don't Read. I've warned you!**

* * *

Peperangan mencapai akhir. Istana Raja Iblis telah dikepung oleh para manusia yang memperjuangkan keadilan. Bukan manusia biasa, tentu saja. Mereka menguasai sihir untuk bisa mengalahkan sang Raja Iblis, Kaizuka Inaho. Raja mengerahkan semua pengawal kepercayaannya dan ke-empat jenderal iblis agar bisa menahan mereka. Namun para pengepung dapat mengalahkan mereka, dan hanya menyisakan satu jenderal yang masih hidup, Rayet Areash beserta sang Raja. Barisan manusia itu dipimpin oleh seorang lelaki bernama Slaine Troyard, yang maju dengan tanpa rasa takut sama sekali. Inaho membuka gerbang dimensi, kabur dengan Rayet ke dunia lain. Lalu sang pahlawan menyusulnya, memastikannya agar tewas dan ia dapat kembali dengan kepala tegak di tanah kelahirannya ini.

"Sebentar, tunggu dulu, kau menjiplak, kan, Asseylum-san?" komentar Slaine setelah membaca narasi drama sebagai kerangka awal untuk festival budaya mereka nanti.

"Aku tidak menjiplak."

"Kau yakin tidak menjiplak dari Hataraku Maou-sama?" Rayet protes.

"Aku mengganti ceritanya dengan mengganti nama tokohnya." Asseylum ketawa-ketiwi.

"Kita bisa dituntut, lho." sambung Mazuurek.

"Kenapa Inaho yang jadi Raja Iblis? Dia kan mukanya tidak seram." protes Nina.

"Tapi ia mirip dengan Maou-sama, matanya juga merah!" Asseylum bersikukuh.

"Kau yakin cerita seperti ini akan menarik pengunjung? Aku sedikit meragukannya."

"Aku kan gadis sastra, kalian hanya perlu memberikan saran tentang adegan actionnya,—" _sedikit songong bolela ya._

"Kenapa aku harus berciuman dengan Inaho?! Kau kemanakan harga diriku?!" Slaine menggoncang bahu Asseylum karena tidak terima. Otak Asseylum serasa kopyor karenanya.

Keributan ini tak akan usai, maka Eddelrittuo dengan lantang menengahi mereka sambil mengacungkan _cutter_ yang lumayan besar.

"Jadi, masa mau diganti? Kaizuka-san bagaimana?" Eddelrittuo bertanya.

Inaho mengacungkan jempol. "Aku sih tidak masalah." tapi dia mengatakannya sambil mimisan.

"Niatmu tergambar jelas, Kaizuka."

* * *

.

.

Belum juga apa-apa latihannya, baru sampai ke take percobaan ke-25 dimana adegan ini seharusnya Slaine menatap kebun anggur milik ayahnya (bohongan) yang diperankan oleh Harklight, pihak ybs sudah mengalami pelecehan berupa rangkulan pundak mesra—kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Inaho langsung menyerang mata Harklight dengan cabe ijo di jajanan kotaknya.

* * *

.

.

Adegan berikutnya adalah Rayet yang tewas di tangan Slaine. Mereka sudah melakukannya dengan benar dan beristirahat sejenak. Tapi cairan merah itu susah hilang, padahal Rayet sedang emergency pengen ke toilet. Jadilah ia berjalan menuju tujuannya dengan berlumuran darah palsu dan membuat sepanjang koridor menjerit.

* * *

.

.

Asseylum menceritakan asal mula ia mendapatkan narasi untuk kisah ini.

Waktu itu ia kebetulan nonton Hataraku Maou-sama setengah ngiler nemenin ibunya yang ternyata adalah seorang wibu. Dia maji kesel dan niat bikin alternate reality, karena geregetan dengan jalan ceritanya. Dia adalah pemuja Maou-sama, sampai membuat sesembahan rutin tiap Rabu pagi, berupa uang saku recehannya dan kue mochi all variant.

"Maou-sama..." Asseylum mengusap air matanya dengan tisu makan yang ia bawa. Ngirit anggaran klub, katanya.

* * *

.

.

.

Mazuurek sedang mengadakan sesi pengecekan perlengkapan untuk drama mereka ketika ia mendengar suara-suara aneh dari sisi lain ruangan. Waktu itu sudah jam pulang sekolah, dan sebagai seksi penanggung jawab ia selalu pulang paling akhir.

Mazuurek menutup pintu ruang klub drama, dan diam-diam merayap menuju pintu gudang perlengkapan yang berada di kiri belakang panggung. Ia berusaha hati-hati, lalu berhasil mengonfirmasi suara anomali.

"Ah, ah, Inaho."

Mazuurek menelan ludah. Suara Slaine terdengar jelas dari dalam sana. Sebentar, tadi dia menyebut nama Inaho?

"Ssst, Slaine. Nanti kita ketahuan, tadi Mazuurek kan bilang mau mengecek perlengkapan."

"Terus kenapa kau mengajakku melakukannya di sini, bodoh?!"

 _MELAKUKAN APA?!_

"Biar sedikit menantang."

"Gundulmu!"

Mazuurek nyaris pingsan mendengar konversasi yang (kesannya) tak bermoral itu. Dengan niat tulus sebagai seorang sahabat yang ingin menolong, ia bersiap mendobrak pintu.

"Inaho sialan! Kalau bekas ini kelihatan bagaimana?!"

Mendadak Mazuurek mengurungkan niat. Ah, biarlah. Kali ini ia akan membiarkan keduanya saja. Kasihan juga kalau diganggu.

 _(EMANGNYA MEREKA NGAPAIN?!)_

* * *

.

.

.

Hari pertunjukan drama pun tiba. Semua pemain bersiap untuk tampil. Kostum, oke. Hafal dialog, pun sudah di luar kepala. Instrumen musik terdengar saat peralihan pertunjukan dari band, tirai merah menutup panggung.

"Sekarang, mari kita sambut, drama dari kelas 3-A, dengan judul Ksatria vs Raja!"

Tirai terbuka perlahan. Background hutan yang terbuat dari stereofoam menampilkan visual yang menyejukkan mata. Ada bagian dimana sungai mengalir, diberi warna biru yang sangat indah.

Asseylum, sebagai narator pun berbicara.

"Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah sepasang suami istri yang belum dikaruniai anak. Sepanjang waktu mereka berdoa dan akhirnya, Tuhan menjawabnya dengan menghanyutkan seorang anak kecil di sungai, yang tanpa sengaja ditemukan oleh mereka."

Terlihat visual sebuah kotak besar hanyut di sungai (anggap saja demikian), lalu Harklight dan Lemrina yang berperan sebagai orang tua tampak kegirangan menemukannya.

"Akhirnya, suamiku!"

"Akhirnya, istriku!"

Lalu keduanya berpelukan bak teletabis.

* * *

Slaine yang kini telah besar, mengikuti wajib militer di negaranya, sebagaimana adanya peraturan mengenai pemuda di atas delapan belas tahun wajib mengikuti militer, karena negara mereka telah berperang tanpa akhir melawan bangsa iblis. Slaine mendengar Raja Iblis teramat kejam, dan hanya negaranya yang belum dikuasai. Oleh karena itu, Slaine bertekad akan mengalahkannya.

Hari dan bulan berlalu, Slaine dapat mencapai pangkat tinggi dalam waktu singkat, berkat kontribusinya pada tim strategi. Selain itu, kemampuan sihir yang ia dapatkan semenjak lahir adalah salah satu alasan ia ditempatkan di garis depan.

Peperangan dengan bangsa iblis berlangsung alot, dan Slaine kehilangan sebagian besar pasukannya sebagai harga untuk menerobos masuk istana milik Raja. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya bagi setiap entitas di sana, membasmi pasukan musuh.

Ia tiba di aula utama ketika malam tiba. Sang Raja kala itu tengah duduk di singgasananya. Ia ditemani keempat pengawal setianya. Sang Raja memerintahkan mereka untuk menghabisi Slaine, namun Slaine dapat menahan mereka seorang diri. Sang Raja beserta pengawalnya yang masih tersisa, Rayet Areash pun kabur ke dimensi lain menggunakan lubang hitam. Slaine yang tidak mau tinggal diam kemudian bergegas menyusulnya.

Pertarungan di dimensi lain masih terus berlanjut, hingga Inaho telah terdesak, dan Slaine berhasil menyudutkannya. Asseylum menangis bombay karena adegan ciuman dihapuskan. Slaine uring-uringan dan merobek skrip adegan haram itu tanpa ampun tepat di hadapannya tiga hari lalu. _Perih, cuk! Jiwa fujonya tersakiti!_

"Kau akan menebus semua dosamu, Maou-sama. Aku akan—" Slaine tak melihat ada papan kayu yang mencuat, tanpa sengaja menyebabkan ia tersandung ke arah Inaho.

"HIE—"

 ** _BRUKKKK_**

Hening jamaah selama beberapa saat.

Para penonton berteriak. Sebagian karena ngeri sendiri, dan sebagian histeris hilang kendali. Adegan ciuman tanpa sensor antara dua orang pemuda di atas panggung menjadi sensasional, dan kaum fujodan merasa harus segera diviralkan. Jepret jepret tak lagi terhindarkan.

"Mmph!" Slaine hendak meloloskan diri, namun tangan Inaho menahan pinggangnya agar tidak lari. Menjaga posisinya tetap demikian selama satu menit.

Asseylum tidak ketinggalan. Sambil menangis bahagia, ia mengabadikan momen langka itu di hape nokinoki bututnya. Ia bersyukur masih membawa hp yang ada fitur kameranya. Tau begini, dia bakal bawa CSR!

Dan adegan itu berlangsung hingga Slaine menampar Inaho, sebelum meninggalkan panggung dengan dramatis,

 _—dan wajah yang merah padam._

* * *

.

.

"APA?! KALIAN SUDAH PACARAN?!"

Calm mode semprot, membentak Inaho dengan nada kepo. Usai mengumpulkan anggota drama untuk mereview penampilan di ruang klub, mereka menginvestigasi Inaho dan Slaine yang jadi pembahasan utama. Slaine menyembunyikan dirinya di punggung Inaho karena malu.

"Ya, sudah lama. Dari SMP—"

"Tunggu! Jadi waktu itu kalian beneran enaena di gudang perlengkapan, ya?!" Mazuurek keceplosan.

"I-Inaho yang memaksaku!" ketus Slaine, sambil memalingkan wajah. Harklight dan Lemrina menatap tak percaya; _jadi aku keduluan?_ —itu yang dikatakan oleh matanya.

"Aku tidak memaksamu, kau kan juga menikmatinya, Slai—"

Slaine memukul tengkuk Inaho dengan sengaja dari belakang, titik butanya. Setelahnya, ia tersenyum cerah bagaikan sang surya yang menyinari dunia, dari balik punggung si pemuda yang barusan menjadi korban tunggalnya,

"Kalian tidak lihat apa-apa, oke?"

Semuanya meneguk ludah.

"O-oke."

* * *

.

.

 **End**

.

.

A/n : hello guys berhubung aku kayanya bakal jarang ke sini lagi setelah ngasup enam gula buat rii #siapa. Jadi yuqz mari berteman di fb, nama fbq Aiko Pandaa c: oya kalo mau gabung ke grup fb a/z juga bole banget! Search aja nama grupnya; Fandom Aldnoah Zero Indonesia.

thanks for read :)

siluman panda


End file.
